Babylon Rogues
The Babylon Rogues (バビロン・ローグス, Babiron Rōgusu) are a group of ancient thieves in the Sonic Pokémon series. The only known members of the group consists of Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross. They were seen and known in the Riders Saga. In the Riders Saga, the group is hired by Dr. Eggman to compete in his airboard-racing tournament against Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. All members appear to have flames tattooed on their wrists. The Babylon Rogues reside on a large airship. It is revealed that the Babylon Rogues are descended from genies from outer space. History of the Babylon Rogues According to history, the Babylon Rogues were an order of technologically advanced thieves known as the Babylonians that existed possibly for centuries. It's been confirmed that they once resided on a floating island known as the 'Babylon Garden' (a reference to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon). All of the original Babylon Rogues were galactic genie. While during somewhare in the Riders Saga, it's revealed that the ancient Babylonians and their descendants was aliens who attempted to harness the power of a black hole for their engine unit, but were forced to land on Earth and disconnect their engine unit into the five Arks of the Cosmos. It explains their technological prowess, as well as why the Babylon Guardian's arena was a large virtual reality chamber. Amy theorizes that the Babylonians may have developed the tradition of wishing on shooting stars, believing that they would have looked to the night sky for the falling Arks of the Cosmos to return, so they could restore their engine and go home. The Babylon Rogues were said to have excelled in the usage of "Extreme Gear" (an advanced means of transportation seen and known in Riders Saga), which they used to travel all around the world in their endless pursuit of treasure. A Babylonian artifact called the "Magic Carpet" was said to be the first Extreme Gear ever created and was found to be sealed away in the Babylonian Fortress. As for their eventual demise, legend has it the Babylonians angered the gods, and as punishment the Babylon Garden was buried beneath the desert sands. Members Current Members *Jet the Hawk (Leader) *Wave the Swallow (Mechanic) *Storm the Albatross (Brawn) Previous members *13th leader (Leader) *Jet's father *Wave's parent (Mechanic) Theme Song The Babylon Rogues' theme song is Catch Me If You Can, performed by Runblebee. Trivia *Wave is the only Rogue whose 4Kids voice actress isn't the same as her rival's. *In the ''Heroes Saga'', there is an "Egg Hawk" and an "Egg Albatross", but no "Egg Swallow". *The colors of the Babylon Rogues and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are the same colors of the Chaos Emeralds, save for the Cyan Emerald. *Each English language voice actor for the Babylon Rogues have voiced at least one character before the Babylon Rogues debuted in the Riders Saga(Jason Anthony Griffith = Sonic; Bella Hudson = Blaze the Cat; Dan Green = Knuckles). *Strangely, what has been seen in the Riders Saga and its sequels, the Rogues all have teeth even though they are birds. *All Babylon Rogues has blue eyes. *The Babylon Rogues all have flame like markings on their forearms References Category:Babylon Rogues Category:Groups and species Category:Neutrals Category:Mobians Category:Birds